Tormentas entre Lunas
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Una noche, un engaño, un tabú. Los cuerpos y los corazones se exigen sin poder resistirse a obedecer a las tentaciones. No hay excusas, sólo encuentros. ParaguayxChile.


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes pertenecen a la comunidad de LatinHetalia. Yo sólo escribo ésto por amor a sus maravillosas creaciones._

* * *

**TORMENTAS ENTRE LUNAS**

Y otra vez allí estaban.

Tres mates y dos tés, abandonados en la mesa. La oscuridad sucumbió tras la partida del sol en ese día, y ninguno de los dos se preocupó por encender la torpe y titilante lucecita que la ampolleta del lugar les regalaría. Sería inútil, se dijeron. No necesitamos mirarnos, las manos pueden entregar todo lo que los ojos no pueden por invencible oscuridad.

Porque así estaban ambos pares caprichosos: limitados. Y no era porque lisa y llanamente tuvieran vendas sobre los párpados cerrados, pero qué importaba. La habitación los engulló en su espacio mientras que entre pasos torpes, entrelazamientos de piernas tambaleantes y alientos cálidos, la oscuridad hacía lo mismo.

Bolivia se había ido esa misma tarde, diciendo que volvería en unos días. ¿A dónde fue? A quién demonios le importa. El intercambio de preguntas y respuestas entre el chileno y el paraguayo es breve y paralelo a lo que los besos expresan. Manuel jadea, cierra los ojos y mueve aleteando las manos mostrando desesperación. Daniel sonríe con una de sus manos sobre sus labios, simulando inocencia. Poco falta que Chile lo agarre a patadas en el piso si Paraguay lo sigue mirando así. Sabe que lo mira, está seguro, aunque la oscuridad le susurre lo contrario al oído.

Así nace ese precioso color carmesí en su rostro. Paraguay se le acerca a la cara, posa los labios en una de sus mejillas besando con sumo cuidado. Es tan potente el calor que Daniel despide que Manuel se ve en la necesidad de alejarse, aunque no le salga como quisiera. La espalda le choca a la pared, fría; penetrando la humedad de ésta en su cuerpo casi desnudo. La finalidad del asunto que Paraguay se trae entre manos es demasiado simple: arrinconarlo. Se le cuela entre las piernas, toma ambas muñecas con sus manos y le besa el cuello.

Es difícil para el chileno distinguir entre labios y lengua, y más ahora que las caderas del paraguayo se acercan demasiado a las chilenas. Los huesos de éstas encajan a la perfección, como si hubieran sido esculpidos por el mismo artista. Los sexos se sienten, se rozan, y Manuel deja escapar otro jadeo. Paraguay sonríe mientras le muerde el cuello y mueve sus caderas hacia adelante. Chile odia esa maldita dualidad, y se lo grita aunque más parece una súplica que un reclamo. Esos polos opuestos que el guaraní fusiona con tanta maestría, esa inocencia y esa perversión. Sin embargo no va a preguntarle ahora cómo es que lo logra, pues aunque diga que no es cierto, aunque Paraguay se lo pregunte cada vez que puede, no va a decir que es eso lo que precisamente lo hace enloquecer.

Tanto es el anhelo y el placer que las horas pasan volando. No se dan cuenta cuando ya es la Luna quien reina en el cielo negro latinoamericano entregándoles un poco de luz. Las pieles se ven más blancuzcas, más puras; pero las marcas rojas en el cuello de Manuel y en el hombro de Daniel gritan lo opuesto. La pureza es lo que menos muestran ambos cuerpos, y los ojos marrones y verdes se escrutan hasta hacer desaparecer el pudor en las otras pupilas. No es esencial hacerlo desaparecer, pero lo anhelan. Un capricho, una inspiración, una ocurrencia.

—Te amo…—le gimotea, estirando su cuello y dejándole el camino libre a la lengua paraguaya.

—Y yo a ti…

No, no lo es.

* * *

Contra la pared, lo sujeta de las muñecas por sobre su cabeza. El calor de su cuerpo es fascinante y le quema la cordura como mil infiernos. Se dedica a balbucear en su oído, diciéndole una y mil cosas que sólo provocan más excitación en el chileno. Lo embiste con rudeza, dejándose hacer por los talones de González en sus caderas empujando hacia adelante. Le gusta escucharlo gritar, le gustar ver entre tinieblas difusas las facciones retorcidas por el placer, la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados. Le gusta ese calor insoportable que el cuerpo del chileno le da cuando se contrae maravillosamente a su alrededor. Le gusta… Le gusta demasiado pecar, portarse mal, faltarle el respeto a Bolivia, Argentina y a los demás.

Le gusta, y no siente culpa.

Menos cuando lo mira a la cara y Manuel abre los ojos despacio, relamiéndose los labios y dejando el inferior entre los dientes. Intenta soltarse, pero no lo va a dejar. No cuando se le antojó dominarlo. Chile lo mira amenazante, mas Paraguay no se intimida; en su lugar le sonríe con ese producto de la confusa unión de la ingenuidad y la picardía. La mirada es fuerte, potente; maldito sea ese verde tan adictivo. Aprieta el labio entre sus dientes mientras gime, intentando censurar sus desvergonzados jadeos.

—No, Manu… me… me gusta oírte…—le dice como puede, agitado como sólo Paraguay puede estarlo en una situación así. Sin dejar de lado su cometido, acerca su boca a la del chileno en un beso posesivo. Las lenguas se recorren y los labios se mantienen al margen de la batalla. Se enganchan como anzuelos, se separan, los labios se unen en un intento inocente por censurar lo sucio y placentero de la escena. La boca de Daniel desciende por el cuello de Manuel entre besos sonoros y dulces.

Es, entonces, cuando por querer sentirlo más cerca que nunca, que suelta sus muñecas.

La espalda de Manuel se arquea cuando los brazos paraguayos rodean su cintura. Le echa los brazos al cuello y casi sin querer viajan hasta la nuca. Entrelaza los dedos con el pelo de Daniel, tironeándolo hacia atrás. Las acciones son incoherentes y, a pesar de no ser la primera vez en que ambos cuerpos se unen, las sensaciones se vuelven traicioneras y no encuentra nada mejor que hacer para expresar todo lo que siente en un tirón de cabello. Daniel gruñe, notoriamente excitado. Manuel sonríe por haberlo hecho gritar así, y dedica sus ojos al extraño adorno de la cabeza paraguaya. Acaricia sensualmente el cintillo como puede mientras Paraguay sigue disfrutando de su cuerpo. Se siguen mirando, se escrutan, se insultan con los ojos. Vaya delicioso placer es el tan conocido sentimiento de culpa.

Para ambos.

Un jadeo, un grito, un movimiento más y el orgasmo se lleva sus sentidos. Manuel grita el nombre de su amante y se deja caer en su hombro. No se siente capaz de tocar el piso con sus pies y mantenerse firme, y mucho menos Paraguay. Entre risas ambos caen al suelo, Chile sobre Daniel.

A un lado de la cama, la luz blanquecina de la luna sigue delineando sus formas. González se sienta sobre las caderas de Irala, regalándole esa preciosa vista de su torso desnudo. Le sonríe sugerente, revolviéndose sobre Paraguay intentando hacer nacer el deseo una vez más.

Como si fuera necesario.

—¿Otra ronda? —le dice, marcando aún más esa sonrisa. Paraguay arquea una ceja un tanto descolocado.

—¿Aguantarás otra? —Luce preocupado. Es cierto que lo desea, mas no es la intención acabar con todas las malditas energías que le quedan. Maldita sea… ¡No puede pensar con objetividad si el chileno se sigue moviendo así!

—¿Creí' que no? —dibuja figuras extrañas sobre el pecho paraguayo con sus dedos, recorriendo los pezones y jugando descaradamente con ellos. Cierra los ojos, entreabre la boca, y susurra el nombre de Paraguay.

Suficiente.

—Argentina puede llegar en cualquier momento y se preocupará si no te ve en tu casa…—dice intentando auto convencerse. Le resulta una falacia, pues sus manos ya se situaron en la cintura chilena mientras lo penetra hasta el fondo. Chile suelta un grito cargado de deseo, mirándolo desafiante—. Martín… no se merece esto.

—Bolivia tampoco… Y mira dónde estái' ahora po'—le empieza a bailar, sujetándose de los antebrazos de Daniel.

Paraguay se olvida de todo. Ya no tiene sentido detenerse a pensar. El camino hacia lo prohibido está marcado y es imposible salirse de los rangos. No puede escapar, ni tampoco quiere.

Manuel intenta dominar la situación y Daniel lo deja con gusto. Se entregó al juego hace ya mucho tiempo. Quién domine es lo que menos importa. Quiere aprovechar esos instantes de locura desenfrenada, de pasión no correspondida, de sentimientos encontrados por accidente en un sendero que jamás debió encontrar en su maldita vida.

Nunca, nunca debió poner los ojos allí, en esos marrones que ya poco y nada pueden hacer por mantenerse nítidos y abiertos.

Jadean, se muerden, se besan. Saborean el pecado en toda su extensión, el tabú de lo que una relación así de extraña significa, del placer morboso del miedo a ser descubiertos.

Pero es más que eso. Mucho más.

Le recorre el pecho con los dedos, le acaricia el hueso de la clavícula. Se sienta en el suelo de forma repentina y se abraza al torso tan perfecto del chileno. Pega su frente al pecho, le besa el abdomen, lamiendo el sudor de su cuerpo y depositando sus dientes en la piel. Los arrastra por ésta como un garrote, torce un poco el rostro y se dedica a saborearlo. Ya poco le falta por querer desgarrarlo con sus manos, sin ser capaz de controlarse por esa ambición de tenerlo así todos los terribles días de su vida. Detesta la idea de que lo debe compartir con Argentina; odia saberse compartido con Bolivia.

Pero no hay más opciones.

Mal que mal, no hay necesidad de hacer daños a terceros.

Chile le sujeta el rostro con las manos y le planta un beso que no demuestra precisamente cariño. Es fuego puro quemándole los labios. Muestra desesperación. Es entonces así que Paraguay ahoga el gemido fuerte y masculino que anuncia el orgasmo de Manuel. Paraguay sólo necesitaba ese último suspiro asesino para alcanzar el punto máximo del placer carnal.

Se vuelven a abrazar quedándose así de juntos. Se ríen pero, al mismo tiempo, lloran como dos adolescentes. Es triste pensar que después de deshacerse entre beso y beso se debe volver a lo de antes, a lo gris del mundo.

No todo es perfecto.

Se visten, salen del rústico lugar y se abrazan. Se dicen amarse, que volverán a verse apenas puedan. Se juran no olvidarse como si fueran a pasar años antes de volver a encontrarse. Paraguay le besa dulcemente la boca, Chile responde al instante. Se pregunta cómo es que es capaz de ir desde el típico niñato insoportable a la mismísima dulzura personificada en cuerpo esbelto, cabello liso y ojos cafés. Se contesta entonces que esa dualidad de Paraguay está en él también. Son enfermizamente parecidos.

—Nos veremos pronto. Ten paciencia…—le susurra cuando se le separa. Manuel lo mira y le sonríe. La sonrisa es tierna, contrastando con la otra clase de sonrisas que antes se dedicaban.

—Sí…—contesta, incapaz de seguir hablando.

Se pierden de vista, abandonándose a su suerte, escabulléndose entre los árboles y oscuridad dominante.

Porque cuando se trata de vencer la adversidad, de tocarse sin mirarse; la tormenta se hace nula ante el deseo.

·

·

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Ya sé, me matarán por ésto. ¡Lo siento! xD pero no se puede hacer mucho cuando uno ve una pareja extraña y que quedan bonitos juntos xD_

_Si me equivoqué en la personalidad del Manu, lo siento mucho. ¡Me cuesta muchísimo trabajarlo!_

_En fin, ojalá les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya


End file.
